Mano Erina
Erina Mano (真野 恵里菜) is a Japanese pop singer in Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Project in 2006 as a member Hello! Pro Egg. In 2007, she became a member of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhante H.P. and its promotional J-pop group Ongaku Gatas. On March 29, 2007 she became a soloist after graduating from Ongaku Gatas, working under management and promotion of J.P Room. Mano Erina's Highest selling single is Otome no Inori. Biography 2008 Mano Erina joined Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Egg in 2006 after passing the Up-Front Group "Egg" Audition. In 2007, she was one of the six members of the Hello! Pro Egg to be added to Ongaku Gatas and became a reserve player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. She graduated from Ongaku Gatas on March 2nd, 2008 and Hello! Pro Egg on March 29th, 2008 to debut as a soloist. On June 29th, 2008 she released her debut indie, Manopiano. She's been featured as the opening act in various of her senpai's concerts (Abe Natsumi, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou and C-ute), starting in August 2008. 2009 Having received piano lessons since kindergarten, Mano's solo work within Hello! Project prominently features her the playing piano parts of her musical releases, providing the vocal and piano parts of her songs while performing in concerts and at live events. In 2008, Mano released three singles under an indies label. She has debuted under major label hachama with the single "Otome no Inori", released on March 18, 2009. It reached a #3 position on the Oricon charts the first day of release and reached #5 on the weekly chart. In 2009, Erina was announced as being one of the members of the new version of Pucchi Moni. Also known as Petit Moni or PucchiMoni V. Mano's songs are usually composed by KAN. Matsuura Aya has told her via a video comment in April 2009 that she needs to be the best singer in H!P, and in order to do that, she'll need to be a better singer than Takahashi Ai. 2010 Mano along with S/mileage and Morning Musume will star in the CS-Fuji TV-TWO dorama "Half Esper" which will begin broadcasting on January 2010. Mano's role is a half trained esper that left a secret government esper research organization known as "Kokueken", without being able to fully control her supernatural powers. In 2010 as well, the TBS drama "Mano Spy" will begin, where Mano plays herself, under the fictional premise that she's an undercover agent. She's sent to Japan as a spy for the Queen of England, and ends up passing an idol audition, so she has trouble with her espionage duties. The theme song of the show is "Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru" (from Mano's first album). The show will begin streaming on internet on January 26 and will be broadcasted on BS-TBS on February 27. She will also be in a new drama called DEATH GAME PARK. Mano Erina mentioned on her Haru no Arashi release event that she has been invited to Anime Expo 2010. It has also been confirmed in a AX Live Video, that she will be attending as an Industry Guest. Profile *'Name:' Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) *'Nickname:' Manoeri (まのえり) *'Birthday:' April 11, 1991 *'Birthplace:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Hobby:' Piano *'Specialties:' Basketball, Y-balance *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2006–2008) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–2008) **Elder Club (2008) **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) **Petitmoni (2009–) *'Other:' **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (Reserve player) (2007–2008) Awards *2010 Best Newcomer Award from the 24th Japan Gold Disc Awards "The Best 5 New Artists". Discography Indie Singles Major Singles Albums DVDs * 2009.04.01 Manoguam * 2009.08.05 Mano Erina Debut Concert "Prologue ~Otome no Inori~" * 2009.12.22 Mano Erina First Concert Tour "Introduction ~Hajimete no Kandou~" * 2010.01.27 Manoguide in Yakushima Photobooks * 2009.02.10 Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) * 2010.01.20 Tengoku no Doa (天国のドア) Works TV * 2008 Berikyuu! * 2008-2009] Yorosen! Dramas *2008 Pocky 4 Sisters! *2009 Tokyo Shoujo *2009 Koisuru Seiza *2010 Hanbun Esper Trivia *Her first live appearance was on 2 January 2007, as a backup dancer for Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~. *Her Gatas uniform number was #27 (December 2007–July 2008). *Is allergic to cats. *Is a huge Magic Knights Rayearth fan. *Is a fan of the Dragon Quest and Pokemon games (for DS). *Prior to joining H!P, she admired Matsuura Aya. *She's played the piano since she was 6 years old. *Her admired pianist is Richard Clayderman *Is good friends with Komine Momoka and Tsugunaga Momoko. *Before becoming an idol, she was very shy. Total Sales Count